De dret al cor
by DrakeSM
Summary: Una emocionant aventura inspirada en la Temporada 3 de Codi: Lyoko. El XANA, en Jeremy, l'Aelita, la Yumi, l'Ulrich, l'Odd i en William tornen més forts que mai!


**Capítol 1: Grans descobriments  
**

Eren les tres de la matinada. En William estava estirat al llit, incapaç de dormir. Alguna cosa li preocupava profundament. Finalment es va incorporar, es va calçar unes esportives i ràpidament va sortir de l'habitació procurant que en Jim no notés la seva presència.

Un cop al pati de Kàdic, es va dirigir cap a les clavegueres on havia vist moltes vegades com s'escapava el grup d'en Jeremy Belpois davant un suposat perill imminent.

Es va introduir pel clavegueram. Va caminar durant 3 minuts i va poder veure unes escales que el van dirigir immediatament cap a la superfície. Tot d'una, es va trobar en un pont que conduïa cap a una vella fàbrica abandonada.

Alguna cosa l'atreia cap a ella i sense dubtar ni un instant, va recórrer tot el pont i va baixar per una de les cordes esteses. Seguint el seu instint, va cridar al vell muntacàrregues que va pujar fent un soroll estrepitós enmig de la quietud de la nit. Aquesta vegada, vacil·lant una mica , va entrar dins d'ell. Immediatament la reixa de l'ascensor va baixar i va començar el seu descens sense haver premut cap botó. En breu, es van obrir les portes, convidant en William a penetrar en una estranya sala. En William, va poder observar tres "tubs metàl·lics" connectats a la xarxa elèctrica.

Ara sabia on anava el grup liderat per Jeremy Belpois, però encara ignorava amb quines intencions.

Mentre seguia observant la sala bocabadat, es va encaminar cap a un d'aquests "tubs". Es va ficar en un d'ells per poder observar-lo per dins i intentar entendre el seu funcionament . De sobte, les portes de l'escàner es van tancar, en William sorprès, va començar a cridar i a colpejar-les, però va ser inútil.

No tenia la menor idea que passava però estava segur que el grup de Belpois era responsable d'això. Potser l'obsequiaven amb una venjança per haver descobert el seu "amagatall"?

Mentre totes aquestes idees li rondaven pel cap, va notar una mena d'aire que pujava des del terra del "tub". Al mateix temps, un cercle negre escanejava el cos de l'espantat William. Finalment, un flash, el va apartar de la visió de la paret de l'escàner amb un sobtat estrèpit i una gran ventada que va agitar severament el seu pèl. Sota els seus peus, va aparèixer l'arena del Sector 5.

Ajuda! Hi ha algú aquí? - Va cridar en William espantat-.

No va obtenir resposta .

Segons després, queia a la plaça estrepitosament. Es va observar per un moment, vestia una pitrera platejada amb una ratlla de color blau marí que la dividia per la meitat . També lluïa un cinturó vermell i ample seguit per uns pantalons verd ampolla. El calçat eren les mateixes botes que portava a la Terra excepte pel color (grisenc i platejat, amb un detall vermell). Anava armat amb una gran i voluminosa espasa, també platejada i amb una decoració de forma triangular. La seva empunyadura era estreta i de color vermell. El pes de la gran arma, pel que semblava no va suposar cap càrrega per en William que tot seguit es va posar dret.

A continuació, va observar l'entorn en el qual s'havia introduït; era una àmplia plaça circular, el sostre de la qual girava vertiginosament. De sobte, una bretxa es va obrir a la sala i al no trobar cap tipus de sortida cap a la Terra, va començar a córrer cap a la recentment oberta paret.

Moments després, va arribar a una àmplia sala quadrangular. Pel que sembla, no tenia sortida però al fons va albirar el que semblava una clau. Va córrer cap a ella, aliè als perills que l'aguaitaven. Llavors, una part del terra es va obrir i d'ella van sortir udolant 5 cucs. En William molt sorprès i estranyat es va acostar cap a les estranyes criatures que en veure'l, van començar a disparar. Desafortunadament, un tret va impactar de ple al pit de William. El dolorós làser, el va animar a destruir els confiats cucs; va donar una volta sobre si mateix agitant l'arma i va travessar els cossos d'aquests que retorçant-se, es van destruir.

En William, no entenia res, però tenia una cosa molt clara: fossin el que fossin aquests horribles animals, no podien fer-li res de bo. Va tornar a cridar exasperat:

Si us plau! Hi ha algú aquí? Belpois? Stern? Ajuda!

Tampoc va rebre resposta. Resignat, es va acostar a la clau i posant la seva mà a sobre, la va activar. Tot seguit, una nova sala es va obrir. Va començar a córrer cap a ella. La sala era allargada i estreta i tan sols donava pas a unes plataformes disposades en línia recta. De sobte, van aparèixer tres cucs més que havien reptat per una de les plataformes. Estaven disposats a desvirtualizar-lo.

* * *

En aquell moment, en Jeremy es trobava treballant amb l'ordinador a la seva habitació. Mentre treballava en un programa de virtualització directa en el Sector 5, va rebre un missatge que era ni més ni menys d'en Franz Hopper. Va decriptar-lo i el va llegir precipitadament. Tot seguit, va trucar a l'Aelita i a la Yumi.

Aelita , vés a per l'Ulrich i l'Odd! De pressa! Aneu directament a la fàbrica, us atraparé a les clavegueres. Jo m'encarrego de trucar a la Yumi.

El XANA ha activat una torre!? - Va preguntar l'Aelita espantada-.

No, però és molt urgent! Prometo explicar-ho, però ara no tenim temps.

Finalitzada la curta trucada, va contactar amb la Yumi i li va comunicar el mateix.

Deu minuts després, es van trobar al laboratori. Jeremy els va enviar a Lyoko sense dir paraula al·legant que era molt urgent, cosa que va fer callar l'Odd que no parava de fer preguntes al respecte.

Virtualitzats a les muntanyes, van agafar ràpidament el teletransportador.

Us crido el taxi. SCIPIO! - Va cridar en Jeremy-.

Un cop a l'arena del Sector 5, els nois van ser posats al corrent del perill que corria Lyoko i en William.

* * *

En William es trobava al nucli de Lyoko. Havia recorregut el passadís i destruït als tres cucs. Al final del corredor, s'havia trobat amb una tropa de cucs i mantes atacant una esfera. Seguint el seu instint (que de moment no li havia fallat), va entendre que els mesquins monstres que l'havien atacat anteriorment, volien destruir la lluent esfera. Va endevinar que era de gran valor. Sense cap tipus de dilació va començar a destruir alguns cucs pensant que potser si els destruïa tots, tornaria a la Terra i sortiria d'aquell misteriós i horrible lloc.

* * *

Els guerrers, havien arribat per fi a la cúpula celestial. En Jeremy, els havia enviat els vehicles i els guiava cap al Pol Sud del Sector 5. Informats de tot el que havia passat a Lyoko, estaven disposats a acabar amb els monstres que amenaçaven amb destruir-lo.

Mentre lluitaven amb unes mantes que es van interposar en el seu camí, en Jeremy va intentar comunicar-se amb en William:

William, que em sents? - Va preguntar el ros-.

- Belpois què és tot això? Què faig aquí? És una mena de videojoc ? - Però mentre l'escocès formulava aquestes preguntes una manta li va disparar al turmell i va ser desvirtualitzat - Ahhhh!

Les portes de l'escàner es van obrir i hi va aparèixer en William inconscient.

* * *

**Notes de l'autor:** Aquesta història és la primera que escric de Codi: Lyoko. Deixeu algun review i doneu-me la vostra opinió :). Les diferents preguntes que us podeu fer com: Qui virtualitza en William?, Quin missatge envia en Franz a en Jeremy (a part de per descomptat l'avís de que el nucli està sent atacat)?, Com és que en William accedeix al nucli per un passadís?, etc... Seran respostes al següent capítol.


End file.
